


Kissing Booth

by broikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Kissing Booths, M/M, also a mention of makki and matsun, these t w o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: Iwaizumi gets stuck running the kissing booth at his school carnival and ends up giving something better than a kiss





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> here u go oliver owo

The school carnival was usually something Iwaizumi avoided. He tended to stay home alone, working on homework and just letting himself do what he wanted. This year, however, was different.

_Stupid_ , he thought, _this is stupid_. When Makki volunteered them to run the kissing booth, he doubted this is what either of them expected. Makki probably expected the two to be kissing strangers all night, and Iwaizumi expected to drink at least three water bottles to get rid of the taste of all those strangers. The so-called "kissing booth" was just a table with a sign and a bowl of Hershey's Kisses. The worst part was that Makki ditched him as soon as Matsun showed up, leaving him to hand out chocolates alone.

"So, how much for an actual kiss?" Someone asked, taking Iwaizumi out of his daze.

"Sorry?" he asked, looking up at them. He had brown hair, and it was sort of sticking up everywhere. _I guess he can pull it off_ , he thought, but quickly pushed it away.

"You heard me; how much?" he asked again, "I'd be willing."

Iwaizumi looked at him, "Nothing."

"Perfect," the stranger said, an amused smile on his face.

"No, no. I'm not doing this." Iwaizumi shook his head, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on," he said, rolling his eyes. "Is it because you don't know my name? It's Oikawa, by the way. Oikawa Tooru. Yours?"

Iwaizumi huffed. _He's not going to let this go_. "Iwaizumi Hajime."

"All right then, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, placing his hands on the table to lean against it. "Pucker up."

"I'm not kissing you," he said, less tense than before. _Am I leading him on?_ He wondered. _He is kind of cute..._

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes in a flirtly manner. "Come on; not even on the cheek?"

"Why are you so eager?" Iwaizumi asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"Look at yourself, Iwa-chan. Anyone'd be a fool not to want at least one kiss from you." Oikawa's eyes scanned Iwaizumi as he spoke, mainly on his arms and chest.

"Tell me, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on the table and his chin on his hand. "What are you hoping to achieve from this? Besides a kiss, of course."

Oikawa tapped his chin, thinking, "A phone number perhaps. A date, if I'm being really honest."

Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook, tearing a corner off of a piece of paper and scribbling a few numbers on it. "All right," he said, looking up at Oikawa, "you can have this,"– a chocolate kiss –"and this,"– the paper –"and be on your way." He pushed the two objects to the edge of the table towards the other boy. "Maybe if you use those numbers you can get something else you asked for."

Oikawa inhaled, biting the side his lip and smiling. "I'll call you later then, Iwa-chan." He took the two things on the table, winking at Iwaizumi.

"And you can stop calling me 'Iwa-chan'," he called to him as he walked away.

"Not going to happen, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled over his shoulder, making the corners of Iwaizumi's lips turn up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is somehow my first published iwaoi?? hope u enjoyed it tho lol  
> (tell me if you find any typos pls!!!!)
> 
> main: thefxndxm-life  
> studyblr: asterdoesthings  
> historyblr: laurensandachilles


End file.
